Declaraciones
by Galader1Elric
Summary: ¿Que podría pasar en una pacífica comida entre los Uzumaki y los Uchihas? -Queremos casarnos- Dijo sin más Sasuke.. Pésimo Summary... Ojala te guste!


Mi segundo fic, despues de mi regreso al mundo del ff ya se que en esta cuenta no escribía mucho, pero estaba más en grupos web y roleando en foros y paginas sociables FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"￢￢/SPAN/FONTu Como sea, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimotto. Esta historia esta desarrollada en un universo alterno, los ninjas no existen y Sasuke y Naruto aun tienen a sus padres.

Declaraciones

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Ah, claro todo había sido gracias a su arrogante y orgulloso novio. El muy idiota había dicho que ya era tiempo de que formalizaran su noviazgo, si es que podían llamarle así a la relación que llevaban desde la Secundaria, ya eran 8 años de peleas, gritos, golpes, etc. Pero sobre todo amor, pasión y una pizca monumental de posesión. Para qué negarlo? Ambos tenían el impulso de tatuarle en la frente la palabra MIO a su pareja, sobre todo, cuando alguna mata de cabello rojo, rosa, negro, azul, o bueno, el color no importaba, lo importante era que cuando algún entrometido (o entrometida) intentaba metersele por los ojos (y por debajo de la ropa( ?)) a alguno de los dos; el moreno actuaba como autentica fiera herida tratando de morder , destripar, pulverizar o incluso quemar viva a la tipa o patán en cuestión. El blondo era más pacífico, una paliza que llevara al susodicho o susodicha directo a urgencias era más que suficiente para él. Pero en realidad un tercero en discordia no suponía ningún problema, se amaban hasta límites insospechados y jamás se traicionarían. No, eso era pan comido en su relación. Sus familias, eso aterraba al rubio, ya que sus padres eran una pareja demasiado liberal y moderna, en comparación con la tradicionalmente anticuada familia Uchiha.

- ¿Estas nervioso?- susurro una voz demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Una de las cosas que más le molestaba al ojiazul, era que su novio tuviera esa voz tan jodidamente sensual. Incluso al decir uno de sus inexpresivos monosílabos, el sentía que todo su cuerpo vibraba de expectación y anhelo. Vaya que lo había convertido en un maldito mariquita.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo, mirándole mientras hacia un leve puchero con los labios.

El muchacho peli azul mostro una sonrisa de lado ante su obvia mentira. Podía ver los puños apretados y el leve temblor en su cuerpo. Poso su pálida mano en uno de los puños canelas que descansaban firmemente sobre la mesa, acariciando el dorso con una gentileza que solo el rubio conocía.

-Todo va a estar bien.- afirmo con convicción, intentando transmitirle fuerzas, consiguiendo que el ojiazul se relajara y sonriera como solo él sabía hacerlo. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, conectándose y reconociéndose, nada en el mundo podría hacer mella en el vínculo que habían forjado ambos chicos.

Un carraspeo los saco de su viaje cósmico en el valle de miradas amorosas. Giraron sus rostros al frente casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los cuatro pares de ojos que no perdían detalle de ambos jóvenes.

-Naruto- Llamo el padre de este, con esa voz firme, pero amable que le caracterizaba Nos llamaste aquí para decir algo ¿cierto?- Pregunto sonriendo comprensivo, notaba el nerviosismo de su hijo, le conocía bastante bien para saber lo que los había llevado a concretar semejante encuentro.

-Queremos casarnos- Dijo sin más Sasuke, adelantándose a cualquier discurso o pregunta que pudieran estar planteándose los padres de ambos. -Salimos desde hace tiempo, y queremos formalizarlo y antes de que digan nada- agrego, al ver que su moreno padre estaba a punto de gritar algún improperio -No les estamos pidiendo permiso, solo queríamos informárselos- finalizo, con esa voz que bien podría haber dicho lo soleado que estaba el día afuera. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Fugaku echaba chispas por los ojos, no se esperaba que su pequeño retoño saliera con semejante declaración. Por su parte, su madre, solo sonrió comprensiva, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo y murmurando unas palabras tranquilizadoras.

Los Uzumaki eran un mundo aparte. Minato, el padre, solo tenía una expresión algo difícil de descifrar para Naruto. Sin embargo, su madre, Kushina, se levantó de golpe, asustando a todos los presentes y gritando a viva voz -¡Te vas a casarttbane!- Se desplazó rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, abrazando a ambos chicos mientras les sonreía diciendo que quería ser abuela lo más pronto posible.

Naruto solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Se lo había advertido al bastardo antes, sus padres estallarían de alegría y quien sabe que locuras harían. De repente la pelirroja soltó un grito de susto y se separó de ellos. Las miradas se posaron en ella un poco asustadas, a lo que la mujer solo sonrió y dijo -Debemos prepararnos Minato, ¡queda muy poco tiempo!- Se acercó a su marido, le tomo de la mano y sin decir una palabra más se lo llevo casi a rastras, murmurando acerca de un maravilloso vestido que había visto un día anterior en una boutique cercana.

Los que quedaron en la mesa les siguieron con la mirada. Solo hasta que la peculiar pareja salió del restaurante donde se había llevado a cabo la cita, fue que volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Padre e hijo Uchiha, tenían una especie de duelo silencioso, ninguno decía nada, pero parecía que debatían entre ellos por telepatía. Sasuke fruncía el ceño y su padre le miraba reprobatoriamente. De repente, el ruido provocado por la silla del rubio hizo que la pareja restante girara sus orbes hacia él. El muchacho de iris obscuras sonrió,el idiota seguro diría alguna tontería.

- ¡Señor y Señora Sasuke! !Por favor, denme a su hijo!- Grito con los nervios a flor de piel el Uzumaki menor.

Si, ese era el dobe del que se había enamorado, pensó con un orgullo casi infantil el menor de los Uchihas.

Fin

Y esto es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado Quieren otro capitulo o lo dejamos asi? Ustedes deciden Por cierto, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, no tuve tiempo de editarlo correctamente Dedicado para Tu sabes quien! (?)  
Matta ne! 


End file.
